Se laisser aller
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Comment en étaient-ils venus à cette situation ? Cette question les turlupinait tous les deux, chacun à sa façon. Pourtant, ils se laissent guider peu à peu vers les profondeurs du plaisir.


**Titre :** Se laisser aller**  
>Fandom :<strong> Sherlock**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> Propriété de la BBC.**  
>Personnagespairings :** John et Sherlock (Sherlock/John). Présence de Lestrade et Mycroft.**  
>Genre : <strong>Fluffy à souhait, romance niaiseuse, **lime** léger. OOC possible (c'est selon les points de vue ^^).**  
>Notes :<strong> _Références/allusions à des éléments de la saison 2._ Ma première vraie romance (conséquence d'un peu moins de quatre heures de sommeil – et se rendre compte que, non, je n'avais pas cours à huit heures ¬¬). Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, mon français s'est fait visiblement la malle.  
>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;-).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Se laisser aller<strong>

Comment il en était arrivé à cette situation, John n'aurait su le dire. En tout cas, il était certain qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas connaître la réponse de Sherlock. Le détective avait le chic de briser un moment érotico-sensuel comme ils le vivaient actuellement.

Le médecin se savait hétéro. Les corps féminins le faisaient bander. Les courbes des femmes l'excitaient. Les pénétrer le grisait totalement. Il aimait les caresser, les faire frémir et gémir, les embrasser sur chaque parcelle de leur peau, glisser ses mains dans leurs cheveux et sur leur corps si merveilleux. Pourtant, les mains qui cajolaient le corps fin de Sherlock lui appartenaient bel et bien. Les doigts qui enlaçaient les mains de Sherlock par moment étaient bien les siens. La bouche qui parcourait avec plaisir la gorge, l'épaule, la clavicule, les oreilles, le visage puis les lèvres de Sherlock semblait être la sienne.

John ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur le visage de son colocataire. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il fini par aimer cet homme qui le rendait fou à tous les niveaux ? Pourquoi son corps réagissait de la même manière qu'avec une femme lorsqu'il le déshabillait du regard ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il la chamade lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient, lorsque Sherlock l'observait, lorsque Sherlock le touchait pour une quelconque raison ?

Croyant cette scène surréaliste, John toucha du bout des doigts le visage de Sherlock. Il ressentit la moiteur de sa peau, la chaleur sur les joues rougies, chaque halètement, chaque tentative vaine pour prendre la parole. Les mains de Sherlock posées sur le haut de ses cuisses remontèrent lentement le long de ses côtes. John ressentit des chatouillis, retint sa respiration dans sa gorge et leva légèrement la tête. Il frissonna. Il ne se savait pas si sensible aux côtes et cela sembla plaire au détective qui reproduit l'expérience mais, cette fois, il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt. John glapit lorsque les deux mains glacées effleurèrent avec une sensualité lente son torse, son ventre, ses côtes. Son front reposant contre l'épaule de Sherlock, il resserra ses mains contre les cheveux bruns de son ami en murmurant d'une voix rauque son nom. En retour, Sherlock baisa le haut de sa tête. John grava ce geste dans ses souvenirs, cela lui paraissait tellement… irréel.

Non, jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti autant de sensations.

Assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de son colocataire, John dépassait d'une tête Sherlock. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait une vue d'en haut. Il en ressentait une certaine jouissance, d'autant plus que Sherlock se laissait faire, ce qui n'était pas commun (peut-être était-ce dû à son inexpérience, sous-entendue par Mycroft et Irène Adler). John avait donc un avantage de connaissances et d'expérience dans ce domaine. En tant que médecin, il savait théoriquement comment procéder dans les relations sexuelles masculines. Il pensait prendre les rennes et guider doucement son ami.

_Comme si cet homme allait se laisser dominer_, raisonna une petite voix dans sa tête.

Et elle n'eut pas tord lorsqu'il vit le sourire de renard de Sherlock et sa tête plonger vers sa gorge. John s'accrocha à la tête brune en gémissant.

Dieu que c'était bon !

Sherlock apprenait très vite, il avait juste oublié ce détail. Sa langue appuyait sur la carotide, glissait de haut en bas. Il s'arrêta à la base du coup et suçota la peau. Cette fois-ci, le détective posa ses mains fraîches sur la peau chauffée par le plaisir de John. Il les déplaça de façon à envoyer des signaux de plaisirs dans divers endroits du corps tortillant du médecin.

"Oooh Sher-Sherlock…"

Le détective alla plus loin en déboutonnant habilement son pantalon. Il glissa une main sur le tissu de son boxer et eut un sourire en y sentant le pénis dur. Il le caressa sur toute sa longueur et but littéralement le râle de plaisir de John, qui donna un coup de rein sous le doigté.

John avait l'impression de redevenir un adolescent à sa première fois. Cela faisait une éternité qu'on ne lui avait pas fait autant d'effet. Un débat tenait lieu dans son esprit entre son corps qui gémissait d'envie et de _beaucoup plus_, et sa raison qui lui rappelait le droit chemin de l'hétérosexualité.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé autant de sérénité. Sherlock l'avait sauvé de la monotonie de la retraite d'un soldat blessé accro à l'adrénaline. Sherlock avait besoin de lui, que ce soit lors des enquêtes, pour donner son avis, répondre à ses caprices, le reprendre sur le politiquement correct social, s'occuper de lui et tant d'autres choses. Malgré son démenti, Sherlock le protégeait.

Alors oui, John avait toutes les bonnes raisons du monde pour l'aimer.

Conscient de la finalité de ses réflexions tandis que Sherlock l'embrassait, John se recula. Sherlock ne comprit pas immédiatement ce recul, pensant probablement avoir mal agi. Puis il vit le regard de John. Il l'avait déjà fixé de cette manière, depuis quelques mois d'ailleurs, mais jamais avec cette intensité-là.

.:.

Sherlock ne pourra jamais avouer qu'il _aimait_ John. C'était un concept trop abstrait qu'il n'arrivait pas à appréhender. Dans ses relations interpersonnelles, il arrivait à faire le tri. Il méprisait les idiots, il détestait les subordonnés de Lestrade (ou plutôt, ces parodies de policiers), il estimait Lestrade (mais au grand jamais il n'irait l'avouer !) et Irène Adler (_la_ femme selon lui), il haïssait Moriarty et Mycroft (quoi qu'en pense John, Mycroft était son pire ennemi, un point c'est tout !). Il appréciait à sa juste valeur Mrs Hudson. Et John…

_"Tu as besoin de lui. MH"_

Sherlock ne savait comment réagir et penser avec John. Déjà, il le supportait alors qu'aucune personne (excepté Mrs Hudson) n'avait ce courage. John l'aimait et ce, depuis plusieurs mois, même si ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Sherlock avait bien été ennuyé par l'évolution de ces sentiments. L'amour était un facteur important dans les meurtres et en même temps, la pire faiblesse qu'il soit. Il décida de laisser faire, ne sachant comment procéder.

Avant que son frère ne décide de mettre son nez dans ses affaires (ou de s'y enfoncer d'avantage), Sherlock lui avait envoyé un message préventif, le sommant de le laisser tranquille lui et John. Mycroft avait simplement répondu "_Ne le blesse pas. MH_".

Au fil des mois, Sherlock ne put expliquer, à son grand désarroi, pourquoi son corps semblait apprécier l'attirance du médecin à son égard. Le sexe ne l'avait jamais intéressé outre mesure, il avait toujours eu une excellente maitrise de son corps. Mais pas avec John.

Dans un premier temps, il lui fit la tête, le bouda ouvertement. Il ne put s'y résoudre bien longtemps – le désavantage d'une colocation. Par la suite, il ignora le problème – au grand damne de son frère.

"_Grandis un peu ! MH_"

John devenait plus attentionné, sortait de moins en moins avec des femmes. Sherlock en vint à souhaiter que le médecin trouve une femme qui l'arrachera à lui et du 221b Baker Street.

"_Tu es un idiot Sherlock. MH_"

Lestrade laissa trainer deux trois réflexions lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux à l'abri des oreilles inquisitrices. Sherlock lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas de leçon à retenir de la part d'un type qui était trompé par sa femme. Lestrade répliqua et lui cloua le bec en lui faisant remarquer qu'à juste titre, il savait de quoi il parlait. Le détective consultant le dévisagea avant de détourner la tête – inconsciemment en direction de John.

"Ne gâchez pas cette chance, Sherlock, lui conseilla le policier. Vu comme vous êtes, peu de personnes vous accepterait, encore moins comme le Docteur Watson le fait."

Lestrade respecta son silence, conscient de la difficulté de Holmes à comprendre le domaine si compliqué des sentiments. Il n'avait pas le regard aussi affuté de l'étrange sociopathe mais il savait reconnaître un échange de regard équivoque lorsqu'il en voyait un. Sous ses yeux, les yeux perçants de Sherlock accrochèrent ceux marron de Watson. "_Bonne chance_" leur souhaita-t-il sincèrement.

Le soir même, alors que Mrs Hudson était partie se coucher, des notes mélodieuses de violon résonnèrent dans l'appartement. John écoutait ce savant mélange de notes légères et sombres à la fois. Il remarqua la silhouette tendue du musicien. Il l'avait vu échanger quelques mots avec Lestrade. Depuis, ses yeux habituellement si vifs conservaient un air perdu et songeur dans le paysage urbain de Londres. Le détective était en pleine réflexion qui ne concernait pas une affaire.  
>Sherlock soupira et s'arrêta de jouer.<p>

Comment ils en étaient venus à se bécoter sur le canapé, tous deux ne s'en souvenaient que par brides entremêlées de brouillard. Était-ce le regard déterminé de Sherlock sur John ? Était-ce la rougeur soudaine de John lorsqu'il s'aperçut du magnétisme de son ami ? Était-ce la pluie qui martelait les vitres qui leur donna envie de se blottir l'un contre l'autre ?  
>Toujours était-il que lorsque John se leva, sa respiration était courte, les pupilles légèrement dilatées par le désir et il voulait embrasser Sherlock <em>tout de suite<em>.  
>Toujours était-il que lorsque Sherlock vit John se lever, il sentait un changement physiologique qu'il apparenta à un besoin pressant de se jeter sur John, de toucher et être touché, de prendre et être pris, de libérer une pulsion qui rongeait son corps, enflammer ses sens et… Oh et au diable ses réflexions ! John l'avait agrippé par les épaules et l'embrassait sauvagement !<p>

Alors que John s'appliquait à le faire frémir, la logique de Sherlock reprit le contrôle. Le sexe n'était que frottements entre deux corps, de déplacements de parties du corps ou du corps en entier. Il avait bien mieux à faire, les criminels fleurissaient à tous les coins de rue.

_Mais tu ne t'ennuies pas_, lui fit remarquer une voix dans sa tête.

Il avait juste d'autres exigences, d'autres priorités que de se faire embrasser plus… Mm… que de se faire sucer la langue de cette façon, qu'elle ne se fasse emporter dans une bouche chaude remplie de bactéries, qu'elle ne se fasse masser et qu'elles ne s'enroulent encore et encore mais pas assez longtemps pour qu'il ne s'ennuie. John passait à autre chose. Il embrassa juste ses lèvres. Ses mains épaisses déboutonnaient le haut de sa chemise alors que sa bouche s'attardait sur sa gorge et… oh.

Sherlock eut un halètement de surprise. Jusqu'à présent, il pouvait maitriser son corps, ses hormones et son instinct primaire de reproduction. Mais jamais, _jamais_, **jamais** son intellect n'avait été court-circuité ! Ce n'était pas bon ! Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement ! Il ne voulait pas devenir idiot ! Il ne maitrisait plus rien ! Lui ne voulait pas continuer mais son corps appréciait ce traitement.

"_Laisse-toi aller Sherlock, cela te ferait le plus grand bien. MH_" disait le dernier texto de son frère, avant qu'il ne se saisisse de son violon.

Au fur et à mesure que la bouche de John envoyait des décharges électriques sur sa peau, mettant à feu ses sens, Sherlock perdit petit à petit le cours de ses pensées. Il perdait le contrôle.

Il avait peur.

Malgré le désir qui s'accumulait dans son corps et qui se focalisait au niveau du bas-ventre, le corps de Sherlock se détendit et sa tête bascula contre le mur. Inquiet, John releva la tête. Caressant le beau visage de Sherlock, il eut une idée de ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête du détective. Doucement, il prit la nuque, appliquant un léger massage aux cervicales. Il capta son attention.

"Bougre d'imbécile, tu ne deviendras jamais idiot, chuchota Watson sur les lèvres de Sherlock."

Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon avec cet air incertain. Le médecin eut un sourire doux.

"Jamais le grand Sherlock Holmes ne deviendra stupide."

Il émanait de John une telle confiance que Sherlock ne voulait et ne pouvait que le croire.

_Laisse-toi aller_ disait son frère.

_Tu ne t'ennuies pas_, reprit la voix.

_Ne gâchez pas cette chance_, répéta Lestrade.

Sherlock observa le visage de John. Son regard fiévreux réchauffa son cœur solitaire. Il l'emmenait avec lui dans des contrées inconnues pour lui. John ne voulait pas le brusquer, il attendait sa réponse. Il accepterait sa réponse en dépit du désir évident qu'il éprouvait pour lui à cet instant, que ce soit par ses mains qui longeaient ses bras, son érection contre la sienne (et les coups de bassin qui venaient dans le feu de l'action) ou le fait qu'il s'humidifiait les lèvres. John respirait difficilement pour lui.

Alors Sherlock sut dans quelle catégorie était rangé John : il éprouvait de l'attachement, un _**fort**_ attachement. Son corps était récepteur des flatteries du médecin, son cerveau appréciait le touché et la vision de Watson et lui, Sherlock, envisageait d'aller plus loin que cette relation d'amis/collègue/colocataire. Il se rendit compte que ça ne le dérangeait pas que John s'introduise plus encore dans son espace vital.

Il l'embrassa.

Il accepta de se laisser emporter par les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillirent crescendo peu après, inhibant le flux incessant de ses pensées.

John l'embarquait dans un monde qui lui était inconnu et Sherlock se laissa guider bon gré mal gré. Il ne contrôlait pas la situation. Il se laissait juste aller.

Comment un tel homme pouvait-il lui procurer autant de bien ?

Comment John, pourtant habitué à des relations hétérosexuelles, pouvait-il s'y prendre avec autant d'application à le s… "Aaaah…" gémit Sherlock.

Lors de cette nuit orageuse, John lui fit découvrir les mêmes sensations qu'il recherchait dans les enquêtes ou dans les drogues. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de cadavres, ni de meurtriers en fuite, ni de piqures et de substances à s'injecter, encore moins de patchs et de cigarettes.

Il y avait juste John.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin :<strong> À la base, il ne devait y avoir que le point de vue de Sherlock. Je m'excuse si ça vous semble quelque peu décousu.


End file.
